narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiralling Strife Spheres
Hand Seal As you can see in the picture, this technique clearly uses a hand seal. Shouldn't this be put in the infobox? --- Ten Tailed Fox 00:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : In the case of that unique Hand Seal, as seen in both Deidara's Exploding Clay and Sai's Super Beasts Imitation Picture, it isn't listed. I don't know the specific reason, I assume however because it remains unnaimed and seems pretty simplistic in terms of use as a simple means of gathering charka over anything else.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 02:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Please to read this article for information on the seal which isn't a seal but still a seal. Then you can go to Traditional Shinobi Sparring and read more.--Cerez365™ 03:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Well that's annoying. >_< Why make a seal that is a seal, but really isn't a seal, and then have the main character randomly use it at the start of his jutsu? Oh Kishi, you amuse me so. Anywho, thanks Cerez for clearing that up. --- Ten Tailed Fox 03:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it just a one handed seal for charging chakra. ( (talk) 19:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC)) Tailed Beast Skill? Considering Naruto requires to use the chakra arm to use this technique, should this technique be listed as a Tailed Beast Skill as well? Same for Rasenkyūgan and Mini Rasenshuriken. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It's more like they are the product of the Tailed Beast Skill (I.E. Chakra Arms) not really a result of the Nine Tails Controled Form.-- (talk) 23:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) What I'm asking is: should we include "Tailed Beast Skill" to the jutsu type field? Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll take the lack of replies as consent. Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) max 6 rasengan since there are a lot more enemies in that battle but naruto only creates 6 rasengan simultaneously, i'd say that's the maximum amount he can handle at a time. don't you agree? Holyn (talk) 04:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's any real evidence to support the claim. Moreover, I'd venture to guess that there being only six Rasengan was likely a stylistic choice, perhaps tied in with Naruto's resemblance to the Sage of the Six Paths with the chakra cloak. FF-Suzaku (talk) 05:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can't it be considered a mid-ranged ninjutsu? Considering when he launches them, the targets aren't really close to him?--NaruHina fan (talk) 06:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :To be classed as "mid-ranged", techniques must be depicted as being useful between a distance of 5 to 10 meters from the ability's user, which (at least by Chapter 545) has yet to be shown for this technique. Blackstar1 (talk) 07:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Also everyone that Naruto attacked was in range of his hand if if chose to use a regular Rasengan.--Cerez365™ 12:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Manga vs Anime well, I have seen two differences. 1). In the manga, Naruto lets the Rasengan hover over each chakra arm while in the anime, they are covered with his chakra (seems as the chakra hands border them). 2). In the front cover of chapter 515, the rasengan appear yellow/orange, while in the anime, they are blue as usual. Is this worth enough to list under "manga - anime differences"?Norleon (talk) 15:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) In manga he also attacks the Zetsu still transformed, while in anime they turned their true forms. There's more difference with point 1, he creates them differently from anime to manga. About point 2, the animators draw most chakra as blue, contradicting manga (but it's understandable, since drawing a different color for each person would be...) but then again, they should have drawn his Chakra Mode as blue since his Rasengan stayed blue ._.--Elveonora (talk) 16:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Viz Manga Name I'm confused about something? What is this jutsu called in the viz manga? Rasengan Riot or Rasen-Rampage?--Itachi7000 (talk) 21:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Rasen-Rampage I think. Rasengan Riot was used in scanlations, and Viz's translations rarely, if ever, match scanlations. Omnibender - Talk - 22:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Is it really called Rasen-Rampage in english viz manga translations?--Itachi7000 (talk) 22:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) confusion on viz name it called rasen-rangan! rasan-rampage! in volume 58. not sure if that's its entire name or what actually. is the first part simply it untranslated?--J spencer93 (talk) 05:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Wait... What? How is what Naruto did with the Susanoo-Tailed Beast Mode this technique? They're used in two completely different manners. The, literally, only similarity between them is that they're formed behind him, but in previous usages, he creates them with a swipe of the chakra arms, which then allows them to float behind him. All he did in the last chapter was create a couple of big Rasengan and hand them off. I think that mention needs to be removed. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Multiple Rasengans created via Nine-Tails chakra. It basically meets the same criteria as this technique, except substituting chakra arms for tails. /shrug it fits--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I really don't have a problem with saying this is similar/the same. I don't understand though why the image is necessary when references are more appropriate here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: I still don't see how its the same thing at all, but if you guys insist, I'll go with it. Agreed with Cerez on the image, though. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) To me it's the same too, even the handseal is the same. The chakra Kurama replica is his chakra cloak enlarged, its tails or any part of the "body" for the matter are no different than chakra arms--Elveonora (talk) 11:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : That's faulty logic at best. Rasengan doesn't need a hand seal, nor does the Spiraling Strife Spheres. I believe we went over this when this technique debuted — that seal is commonly used to focus chakra, and is not always used in techniques. Secondly, Naruto doesn't form the Spiraling Strife Sphere's with chakra arms, he swipes one in a horizontal motion, creating a group of floating spheres, which he, at that point, grabs and slams into his opponents. He even called this thing a normal Rasengan when he told them he left he Rasengan to them. Literally all he did was create normal Rasengan and give them to his friends. Nothing in that chapter even remotely resembles the Spiraling Strife Spheres. At all. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Edit: Furthermore, wouldn't it be speculation to assume this is what Kishimoto meant, even when he clearly had Naruto call it just "Rasengan"? Food for thought, though that's mainly aimed at Cerez and Ultimate. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Didn't know he just called it Rasengan. Alright then.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yay! Cookies for everyone. ~_~ ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:36, October 22, 2013 (UTC) So Spiralling Strife Spheres isn't Rasengan? And I know the seal is used to focus chakra, he used it to use this too tho.--Elveonora (talk) 20:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : What kind of argument is that? Of course its Rasengan, but Naruto called it Rasengan in the chapter, it isn't used in an even remotely close fashion to the original technique, its not this technique. I don't know how much more you can argue that. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) trivia Naruto actually parallels the Sage/Ten-Tails jinchuurikis with this technique. Madara and Naruto I mean, both have 6 orbs floating behind them, the necklace and all.--Elveonora (talk) 01:21, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Madara has more than six orbs, in the panel just before that, when it shows his hair whitening, you can count a few more. Total of eight or nine. Omnibender - Talk - 01:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :: T_T right--Elveonora (talk) 01:31, February 10, 2014 (UTC)